


Day 9: Gummy

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2016 [9]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hijack March Madness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Protéger ses enfants d'eux même, c'est pas toujours simple...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 9: Gummy

Hiccup prit à peine le temps de garer sa voiture et mettre le frein à main qu'il était déjà à ouvrir la porte de chez lui. Il avait reçu un appel urgent de son mari une demi heure plus tôt.

_Jack ?!

_Dans la salle de bain !

Il s'y précipita et lorsqu'il pu jeter un œil dedans, il trouva son mari à côté des toilettes et leur fils qui plongeait sa tête dans la cuvette en vomissant bruyamment. Il l'entendit cracher plusieurs fois pour se débarrasser sans doute du goût de sa bile ayant remonter dans sa bouche. Hiccup se rendit derrière son fils et caressa ses cheveux.

_Tu as appelé le médecin ?

_Oui, juste après t'avoir appelé mais on n'aura pas besoin d'aller le voir finalement.

_Quoi ? Pourquoi donc ?

Jack se releva et alla jusqu'à un meuble à l'entrée de la salle de bain pour prendre quelque chose. Il montra alors un paquet vide à l'auburn, qui le prit en fronçant les sourcils.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_Un paquet de bonbons vide.

_Oui, je m'en doute, mais pourquoi tu me montres ça ?

Hayden passa son regard bleu du paquet à ses deux pères.

_Parce que j'ai trouvé ça sous l'oreiller de notre petit monstre tout à l'heure. Et vu la couleur de son vomi, je t'assure que c'est pour ça qu'il a vidé son estomac dans les toilettes.

Par une curiosité trop piquée, Hiccup jeta un œil dans la cuvette et remarqua des morceaux de verts, bleus ou encore rouges qui semblaient encore gélatineux. Il lança un regard à son fils, qui rentra sa tête entre ses épaules. L'auburn tira alors la chasse et se redressa en mettant l'emballage vide en boule.

_Bon, on va s'occuper de toi, mais tu comprends maintenant pourquoi on t'interdit de te goinfrer de bonbons à Pâques et Halloween.

_J-j'suis désolé, papa...

Il se pencha et caressa le dos du jeune garçon.

_Tu as encore envie de vomir ?

_Non. Mais j'ai mal au ventre.

Le père prit une serviette et essuya autour de la bouche de l'enfant avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Jack s'écarta de la porte pour le laisser passer, puis ferma derrière eux.

Hayden n'osa plus manger un seul bonbon en gélatine pendant un an.


End file.
